


Fidelity

by Dylan_m



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: I hope you enjoy this!I like to think Javert spent many summer days riding for sport even if he tells himself he's patrolling or ensuring that Gymont is always in top shape.





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waistcoat35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/gy-01r2xkp1.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I like to think Javert spent many summer days riding for sport even if he tells himself he's patrolling or ensuring that Gymont is always in top shape.


End file.
